Internet-enabled mobile devices are portable computing devices having compact (one-piece) form factors, a wireless data transceiver, and typically a touchscreen human interface. Internet-enabled mobile devices are referred to herein as mobile devices.
In terms of hardware specifications, many mobile devices weigh less than two pounds, have a battery that maintains its charge for a period (depending on usage) ranging from approximately three to 12 hours, and employ solid-state memory due to its resistance to damage during transport and use of the device. Some mobile devices also rely on cloud storage, in conjunction with local storage, to increase effective storage capacity. For example, large media files such as videos, photos, eBooks, and music stored in the cloud can be streamed seamlessly into the mobile device via a wireless internet connection. Thus, a local hard drive may be used primarily for storing data associated with other downloadable media, such as software applications (apps) including games or education tools, and other system software utilities. Additionally, mobile devices typically include a Wi-Fi transceiver, mobile broadband hardware (2G, 3G, 4G, or LTE), Bluetooth, or other electronic circuitry used to exchange data wirelessly (using radio waves) over high-speed internet connections. Many mobile devices also include high-resolution color touchscreen displays with anti-glare technology, cellular mobile telephony hardware and software, user input tactile button or switch controls, a speaker or headset jack, and various sensors discussed in later portions of this document. For example, an accelerometer is used to detect the physical movements of the device or control the orientation of the touchscreen. This provides flexibility of use because users of mobile devices do not necessarily maintain the device in a stationary position. Additionally, an accelerometer or other sensors can detect movement of the device and generate positional information that can be used for various software interface control schemes.
Mobile devices have been marketed and specialized for various purposes. Depending on the particular hardware configuration, mobile devices are used for the following purposes: receiving published magazines, newspapers, or subscription-based interactive or conventional media content; viewing video that is either streamed or locally stored; capturing, sharing, or editing digital photography and video media; email and social media communication, which may include operating system (OS) integration configured to receive and aggregate various social media content feeds into a single news feed; fully functional web browsing via software capable of rendering and displaying mobile-optimized websites as well as web pages designed specifically for conventional desktop personal computers; SMS messaging; mobile telephone calling; and live video conferencing. Some of these and other functions are provided by mobile devices including smartphones, tablet computers (tablets), eBook readers, and other handheld digital media players.
The first smartphones combined the functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile telephone. To provide users with a single multi-use device, later smartphones added the functionality of portable media players, compact digital cameras, pocket video recorders, and GPS navigation units. An iPhone®, available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., is an example of a modern smartphone. Modern smartphones include OSs such as Android, iOS, Symbian, BlackBerry OS, Bada, and various other OSs. These OSs can be installed on many different models of mobile devices, and mobile devices frequently receive multiple OS software version updates during their useful lifetimes. In recent years, the development of third-party apps, app marketplaces, and mobile commerce in general has facilitated rapid consumer adoption of smartphones.
Another type of mobile device is a tablet, such as a Kindle Fire® available from Amazon.com of Seattle, Wash. A tablet is a one-piece mobile device, primarily operated by its touchscreen. Touchscreens are available in a variety of sizes, and tablet touchscreens are typically larger than those of smartphones or PDAs. Like a smartphone, however, the touchscreen of a tablet also provides an onscreen virtual keyboard and other virtual controls for receiving user input. For example, an operator or user of a tablet taps or slides a finger, which functions as a stylus that is functionally analogous to a cursor or mouse pointer used with conventional desktop or laptop computers. Additionally, tablets or smartphones also may be connected to a keyboard or other peripheral devices via a wireless link (e.g., Bluetooth) or a USB port. Some recent tablets offer an optional docking station that supports a full-size QWERTY keyboard and USB ports, thereby providing both portability and the convenience of tactile keys.